Prodigous
by izzygirl84
Summary: Just your basic Izzy and Mimi fall in love story, with lemon!  PLEASE REVIEW!


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I'm just a fan having a good time writing a story. I hope you have a good time reading it. Izzy And Mimi have never seemed like they would be a good couple, but the idea popped in to my head, so I figured I'd give it a try. Enjoy! **

**Prodigious**

Izzy watched Mimi's mirrored image on his computer screen as she sat on the edge of his

bed . He could feel a bead of sweat trail down his forehead and on to his eyebrow. Izzy

quickly wiped at it and continued to type hastily. He was trying his hardest to look busy

when in actuality he hadn't been focused on his work at all since Mimi had come over.

_This is insanity, get a hold of your self, Izzy. It's only Mimi. It's not like she's…so cute _

_sitting there playing with her hair…..WHAT?_ Izzy stopped typing and slapped his hands

hard against his face until his cheeks turned a prominent pink.

"Um, Izzy are you Ok?" said Mimi. For a second Izzy just sat quietly and smiled.

Loving the sound of Mimi's sweet voice, then he realized he had been acting like a

complete buffoon in front of her. He quickly swiveled his chair around and laughed

nervously as he lied.

"Ah, Ah I started to fall a sleep a little and was trying to wake myself up." Mimi smiled,

seeming to believe what he said.

"Would you like me to leave so you can take a nape?" She began to rise from the bed.

"No!" Izzy yelled causing Mimi to fall back down on the bed in shock. Izzy could feel his

face burning.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I just shouted in her face like that. I got to do this. I have to _

_tell her. I won't get any rest until I do. _Izzy very timidly stood up and walked to the far

corner of his room.

"Mimi, I'm sorry. I just …There something I want to tell you, but I'm a little unsure how

to say it."

"Did something happen to Palmon?" Mimi said quickly. Izzy could the see tears staring

to form in Mimi's eyes.

"No, no! Palmon is just fine!" Izzy said waving his hands in the air. Mimi took a deep

breath and relaxed her body.

"Oh thank goodness. Well, then what is it you wanted to tell me." Izzy sighed trying to

think where to start.

"Mimi have you noticed that I had you come over here at least three times now saying

we're having a digidestined meeting."

"Yes" said Mimi smiling. Slowly Izzy made his way to his bed and sat down as far from

Mimi as he could.

"And I'm sure you've noticed that none of the other digidestined have shown up to any of

these meetings, that it's just been me typing on my computer while you sit on my bed.."

"Well of course I noticed. I figured you where talking to the others through a chat room.

You know I'm no good that any of that computer stuff. I'm better over here with a pro."

Izzy smiled shyly at her compliment then continued.

"Mimi I haven't been talking to anyone on the internet, and there never was any meetings

planned. To tell you the truth I just wanted to be a lone with you to tell you…." Izzy

stopped , took a deep breath and was about to say it when Mimi said softly.

"I love you." Izzy was so shocked he nearly fell off the bed.

"Are you serious?" He said. Mimi looked shyly down at her folded hands and nodded.

Izzy could feel his heart soaring.

_She loves me and I love her this is the most prodigious thing that has ever happened to _

_me._

"I'm sorry I interrupted you, it's just that's been eating away at me for days. I seriously

thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't tell you."

_Wow she's just as nervous as me._

"Mimi," Izzy began. Not even trying to hide his smile or excitement.

"I was afraid to say it, but I've falling in love with you."

"You have ?" Mimi smiled brightly as she leaned forward and placed her hands on Izzy's

shoulders. Slowly they inched closer together.

"This is really the happiest moment of my life." Mimi said breathlessly. They locked their

eyes and sat together quietly. Mimi's hands where still on Izzy shoulders as Izzy's sat

awkwardly in his lap, not sure what to do with them.

"Well, I guess we each know how the other feels, what happens next?" Izzy said softly.

"How about this." Mimi said as she brought her hands up to cup Izzy face. She slowly

leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. The warmth and sweetness of

Mimi's lips scent a shock wave through Izzy's body. Suddenly his arms wrapped around

her waist and he pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. It was a solid minute

before they broke apart, breathing greedily.

"That was the best kiss I've ever gotten." Mimi smiled as she nuzzled her head in to

Izzy's neck and wrapped her arms around his middle. Izzy sighed happily and rested his

head on top of Mimi's.

"This is the first kiss I've ever gotten from a girl, besides my mom." Mimi smiled and

lifted up her head to meet Izzy's gaze.

"I'm definitely not your mother." she giggled.

"Thank god for that too." Izzy laugh back. They where both so busy enjoying their

amusement that neither one was sure who started the new kiss. The second one was a

little bit more passionate then the first one, ending with izzy lying half way on Mimi.

When Izzy pulled away he blushed a little when he realized their position.

"Do you want me to stop? I hope I'm not being too forceful." Mimi leaned up and kissed

his neck softly.

"Please don't stop, I've been waiting for this for a long time." Izzy tilted Mimi's head up

and met their lips together. Very lightly he brushed his tongue a long Mimi's upper lip,

causing her to shiver happily beneath him. When she finally allowed his tongue access,

the burning sweetness of it caused Izzy to moan with delight. His hands work down the

front of Mimi's shirt. When he reached the end he carefully brought his hands under it

and began to pull the garment up. Mimi helped him get it over her head and smiled as

Izzy's eyes traveled from her face down to her pink silky strapless bra, and down her flat

tan stomach. The sight was enough to put Izzy into sensory overload, but he managed to

keep his cool as he said softly.

"You're beautiful." Mimi had been called beautiful before by a lot of guys in the past, but

hearing it from Izzy somehow made it have a new and real meaning and her eyes filled

with tears of joy. She place her hands up to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

When that task was done she carefully unbuckled his belt and opened the fly and button

on his pants. At the same time Izzy was slowly undoing the buttons that were on Mimi's

skirt. When they where finished, Mimi lay beneath Izzy wearing only her bra and

matching silk panties, while Izzy wore a white under shirt and blue boxer shorts.

"Is this your first time?" Mimi asked shyly. Izzy only nodded.

"What about you?" He asked just as bashfully. Mimi too only managed to nod her head.

_Well, I guess there's no pressure on me to give an outstanding performance. _Izzy thought

happily. Not wanting to be too forceful Izzy hands floated cautiously over Mimi's panties.

When he finally got the courage to try and pull them off, his fingers slowly began to pull

the lace ban down. The panties where half way off when Mimi let out a loud gasp.

Worried that he had done something wrong Izzy stopped and began apologizing.

"Mimi, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Mimi only smiled as she grabbed his hands and

helped him pull the panties of the rest of the way.

"Don't apologize. You just touched me a little and it feels so good, I just couldn't help

myself." Mimi breathed. She leaned up and pointed to a plastic heart on here bra.

"Here next if you please." She said seductively. Izzy grabbed hold of the heart and

realized it was the clasp that held the bra to Mimi's body. With a little force the heart

shaped clasp came undone, finally exposing Mimi beautiful breast. Izzy marveled at the

gorgeous creature lying beneath him. When he felt Mimi's hands grab at his shirt he

assisted her in getting it off, then guided her hands to take off his boxer shorts much in

the same way she had done with her panties.

_I guess we're in the same boat now. Should I make the first move or let her._ As Izzy

pondered this, Mimi's eyes traveled down Izzy's body. He may have looked skinny with

his clothes on, but he actually had some nice muscle definition. When her eyes reached

his penis they widened. This was the first time she had ever seen a guys genitals before

(in real life anyway) and she was a little taken back at how big it was.

_Are they all like this? I don't see how this could work._ Curiosity grabbed a hold of her

and she decided she needed to touch it. Not wanting to just grab at it, Mimi placed her

hands on Izzy's chest and slowly ran them down until they where just inches from his

manhood. Slowly Mimi placed one hand over Izzy's erection and wrapped her fingers

around it. Suddenly Izzy let out a loud groan and lounged his body forward. It was now

Mimi's turn to freak out.

"Oh my goodness did I hurt you, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Izzy regained control of his senses

and realized he had frightened her.

"It's okay, please do it some more. It feels so…good." Intrigue grabbed a hold of Mimi as

she placed her hand back on Izzy's length and squeezed lightly. Again Izzy pumped

forward, moaning in ecstasy. Slowly at first Mimi began to run her hand up and down

Izzy's shaft. Gradually as she gained more confidence, and began to add more pressure

and quickened the rhythm of her hand. Izzy's thoughts where jumbled as he reveled in

the pure pleasure he was receiving from Mimi. Wanting to touch her also, Izzy grabbed

Mimi's left breast a gave it a squeeze. Mimi screamed and arched her back so that her

body was pressed against Izzy's. Her hand had abandon its task and was about to

continue when Izzy stopped her and said,

"I'm new to this, but I have a feeling if you keep doing that I might humiliate myself.

Besides it's my turn."

"Your turn to do wha…" Mimi never her finished question. She slammed her eyes shut as

she felt Izzy's hand caress her inner thigh. Izzy moved his hand up and down Mimi's

thigh, loving the gasps and moans of pleasure he was hearing from her. When one of his

fingernails lightly grazed her moist opening, Mimi moaned,

"Izzy! Oh, yes. Don't stop." Izzy gradually started to inch his index finger in and out of

Mimi's opening. During this he found some bulb shaped tissue and noticed when ever he

touched it he caused a wilder reaction out of her.

"Yes, yes! Right there please don't stop." Izzy smiled and complied adding even more

pressure. After awhile he had a rhythm going with his hand. Now moving his middle and

index fingers in and out of her. Mimi herself had started to raise her hips up to allow

Izzy's fingers easier access. Suddenly at the same time Mimi was rising her hips up with

the rhythm of Izzy's hand, Izzy Jabbed his fingers hard into Mimi, breaking her barrier

and making Mimi cry out in pain. After three more of this hard thrust the pain became

less and less. Mimi could feel a warm wave of pleasure slowly spread through her body.

Then like an explosion her climax hit her. Arching her body up she screamed,

"Izzzzyyy!" and collapsed back down on the mattress drenched in sweat and breathing

rapidly. Izzy loved the feeling of Mimi silky inner walls as they hugged his fingers.

Pulling his fingers out he realized his whole hand had been covered in Mimi's fluids.

Being new at this game Izzy swiped his hand off on his blanket, but made a mental note

of how good the fluid would feel when he slide his erection into her. Izzy gave Mimi a

few minutes to catch her breath then positioned his hips so his erection was just inches

away from her opening, and whispered,

"Are you ready?" Mimi smiled and connected her eyes with Izzy, but didn't say anything.

Thinking she didn't hear him, Izzy was about to repeat himself but stopped when he felt

Mimi grab hold of his throbbing length. He looked down and realized she was guiding

him in. Izzy looked up in to Mimi bright eyes. The warm smile that was in them filled

Izzy with a wave of passion. They held their eyes together as Izzy finished filling Mimi.

When he was completely with in her, Izzy froze staring deep into Mimi eyes. With a

sudden thrust Izzy began a steady pace of pulling in and out of Mimi. At first all Mimi

felt was pain. Slowly the pain melted away and the same warmth she had felt when Izzy

had put his fingers in her return. Only this time it was ten times better. Mimi found her

self begin to thrust up her hips to meet Izzy's. Both their bodies began to glisten with

sweat as their pace quickened. With in minutes they both climaxed simultaneously. When

the finally shudders had released from their bodies, Izzy collapsed on to Mimi. After Izzy

had caught his breath he pushed himself up to look in to Mimi's eyes.

"That was…" Izzy began.

"Prodigious?" Mimi asked smiling slightly.

"I couldn't have said it better my self." Izzy grinned as he rolled off Mimi and pulled a

blanket over them.

**Thank you, thank you to all that read this. This is my very first fan fiction. I would appreciate any and all comments you may have. : ) **


End file.
